


Nugatory Dialogue

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2480222#t2480222">here</a> for the prompt "Kirk/Spock - Phone sex! Maybe one of them is planet-side, the other on board the Enterprise?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nugatory Dialogue

Spock has finished conveying all the information it is logical to impart to the captain and so he should terminate his audio transmission from the planet's surface. However, it is logical to deduce that Jim, as on the previous two nights, will wish to continue speaking with him on miscellaneous topics in his own illogical fashion, so Spock keeps the connection open.

He speculates on possible subjects. On the first night, Jim had asked him to describe his lodgings with a level of detail even a Vulcan had found exhaustive. Last night, they had spoken about the planet's current weather patterns. Spock finds it difficult to anticipate what Jim may wish to discuss next, despite their now intimate familiarity. His mind is complex and seemingly arbitrary in its organizational processes; Spock has found Jim's body much easier to comprehend in every sense.

"Do you know what I'd do to you right now, if you were here?" Jim asks, and the inquiry is as illogical as anticipated.

"I can reason through several possibilities," Spock replies noncommittally.

"I'd grab your hand and tug you towards the bed, because I know you love it when I touch your fingers, and because I've missed you like crazy and I can't wait to touch you," Jim continues, and his voice is a bit breathier and deeper than is usual but his tone is otherwise casual.

"Indeed," Spock says when Jim pauses, clearly awaiting some reply from him. He's uncertain, though, what dialogue on this topic should entail.

"Do you miss me, Spock?" Jim asks, clearly trying to offer Spock guidance.

"I have found it somewhat more difficult to focus on my tasks here on the planet and my mental state is not at optimal equilibrium, so I would have to say 'yes'," Spock answers.

"So you probably wouldn't object too strenuously to my advances, would you? You'd let me pull you into bed with me?"

"Undoubtedly I would," Spock concedes.

"Would you let me kiss you? Take your shirt off? Palm your dick through your pants?"

"I am unclear on the purpose of such conversation, Jim," he interjects. His body is responding in its habitual fashion to Jim's vulgarity, and he is close to feeling frustration at their distance, his growing arousal, and the illogical topic of discussion.

"It's to get us both off, Spock," Jim replies, and Spock is certain he's smirking, alone in his cabin on the Enterprise. "We talk about sex, we touch ourselves, we come while thinking about each other. It's a thing humans sometimes do when they can't be together physically. So c'mon, tell me what we'd do next. Logically speaking."

Spock is willing to concede that there is a certain amount of logic to this exercise, and that he can undoubtedly apply logic to their actual encounters in order to supply his side of the conversation. "In my experience, you prefer to engage in kissing before removal of clothing."

"So we'd kiss, then? I'd kiss you hard and deep, right away. I've missed you so much and I want to taste you, feel your warmth."

"I would respond in kind for much the same reasons," Spock says. "Once you had reached a sufficient state of arousal, as indicated by your pulse, I would however desist in order to begin removal of your clothing."

"I'd probably tear your uniform, trying to get you out of it. And shit, Spock, I can't believe you monitor my pulse while we're making out."

"It is a most effective way to track your level of arousal. It is easier for me to decipher than your vocalizations, for example."

"Only to a Vulcan. Anyway, are we both naked now? I want to be naked with you, Spock, I want that so much," Jim says, and despite what Spock's just said he can tell Jim's aroused now, knows that he has an erection and is touching it with his own hand.

He discards his own lower garments in order to maintain his own end of the dialogue. "If it pleases you, Jim, then indeed it is logical that we both be naked at this juncture."

"Are you touching yourself yet, Spock? I am, you know. I've got my hand around my cock and I'm wishing it was yours."

"Indeed, I am also engaged in self-stimulation of my penis, Jim." Spock hears Jim groan and mutter "Fuck, Spock, that's so hot." Jim generally seems to find the idea of Spock as a being with sexual needs fascinating and arousing.

"To return to the counterfactual scenario you first proposed, Jim, if we were indeed together on the ship I believe at this juncture you would desire either manual stimulation or frottage, given the urgency you have expressed."

"Hands," Jim groans, and Spock increases his own efforts to attempt to match the level of arousal Jim seems to have already reached. "I want your hands on me, I want you to make me come with your fucking sensitive Vulcan hands."

"It is indeed pleasurable for me to manipulate your penis with my fingers," Spock notes. "The fingers on my left hand are more rarely used and therefore more sensitive. Use your left hand, Jim, and visualize it as mine."

"Oh hell, Spock," Jim gasps.

"I have found that you respond best to a pace and pattern which mimics your own heart rate, but with a 3/4 increase in speed, which suggests I would now be caressing your erection with some rapidity."

"You - you are - fuck - can't last - I'm gonna - I'm"

"You are ejaculating," Spock states, pausing his own smooth pistoning motion.

"Yeah. I was - I did. Gimme a second and I - I can - you haven't yet, have you?"

"No," Spock answers.

"Keep touching yourself, then, and - do you want me to jerk you off, too? Or I could suck you, you know, now that I've take the edge off I think I'd have the patience for that."

Spock resumes his previous caresses, with a slight increase in intensity. "I would prefer the latter option," he states.

"Good, then I'd suck you right down, no teasing. Even though you wouldn't admit it, I'd know you were as eager for it as I was."

"Indeed," Spock says, slowly and carefully, finding it an effort to form the words, "I would not find any delay congenial at this point in time."

Jim chuckles. "Don't delay, then. Do yourself harder and imagine it's my mouth, Spock, warm and wet around your cock, swallowing you down-"

"That is sufficient," Spock grunts as his orgasm begins, ejaculate spurting out onto his stomach.


End file.
